A Walk in the Park 6
by FFIX Paine
Summary: evil walks the earth will they survive (please Review)


"The Dead Walk"  
  
Bakura wakes up from a relaxing nap in his hammock. Bakura stretches and Thought what a great day.  
  
but suddenly Bakura is interrupted by Yugi stumbling into his back yard saying brains, yugi looked odd he looks green and he was also drooling.  
  
bakura says "Hi Yugi?" But Yugi just repeats the word "brains"  
  
Bakura is creeped out by now but goes up to yugi to see what's wrong walked up to yugi and before he could say anything Yugi leaps on bakura brutally killing him spraying blood all over the place.  
  
Yugi wakes up screaming but relaxes when he realized it was only dream, Yugi yawns and stretches gets up and goes to the kitchen for breakfast.. Yugi walks into the kitchen and is greeted by his Grampa who was cooking bacon.  
  
Yugi says "good mourning Grandpa"  
  
Grandpa replys "good mourning Yugi"  
  
Yugi then hears a knocking on the door and goes to answer it? When Yugi open the door and standing in front of him was Joey and he was clearly in a panic.  
  
joey relaxes and says, "did you hear Bakura is missing they think hes dead they found blood all over his backyard."  
  
Joey Stops when he realizes Yugi was looking at him weirdly.  
  
Joey asks yugi whats wrong?  
  
Yugi relaxes and Replies "Nothing Joey"  
  
But Yugi thought to himself this is like that dream I had last night please don't tell me I killed Bakura?  
  
Yugi notices Joey still staring at him.  
  
Yugi says "Joey im being rude I should invite you in for breakfast"  
  
"don't mind if I do" . Joey replys. Joey sits at the table and yugi gets up and says "ill get you some milk"  
  
Yugi opens the fridge to see brains on a platter right beside the milk.  
  
Yugi gasps and thinks holy shit I did kill Bakura. Yugi gets the milk goes back to the table and hands it to Joey and sits at the table unable to think of a way of telling Joey he killed bakura,  
  
Yugi decides he shouldn't until he figures out why he would do that.  
  
Suddenly Grandpa grabs Joey and kills him removing his brains.  
  
Yugi Screams like a little girl.  
  
Grandpa says "it was me that killed bakura"  
  
Yugi says "why did you do that"  
  
Grandpa Replys "im a Zombie and I want your brains"  
  
Yugi says "No I want to keep my brains when they are"  
  
Yami thinks Yes they should stay in his head because I live there?  
  
Grandpa yells "I want your brain juicy and full of blood hmm gray matter"  
  
Grandpa opens his mouth showing gross green teeth and drools all over the floor.  
  
Yugi runs out of the house with his grampa in pursuit yugi keeps dodging down alleys till her loses his grandpa.  
  
Yugi goes down another back ally and jumps over a fence exits the ally and Runs around the corner bumping into Bakura.  
  
Yugi forgets himself and says "Bakura your Alive" Yugi nearly hugs him but then remembers Bakura's brain is in his fridge and runs just in time evade his grasp.  
  
Bakura chases saying 'give me your Juicy Brains" yugi keeps running till he loses Bakura too  
  
yugi starts to get tired from running heads to Tristans house where Tristans was with Serenity drinking Ice tea.  
  
Tristans and Serenity both says "Hey Yugi" Yugi relaxes and says "Hi" back and then says "you two better watch out"  
  
Tristan asks Why? Yugi Replys "because theres Zombies out there"  
  
Tristan laughs and says in a half mocking tone "I hope your kidding? actully I know your kidding there is no such thing as Zombie there only in movies."  
  
As Tristan said this was pulled off his chair by Joey,  
  
Tristan has enough time to say hey Joey what are you doing? before the top of his head is ripped open and his brains is removed.  
  
Serenity screamed in reaction to the blood and the gruesome sight of it all.  
  
Yugi grabs Serenity by the arm and gets her out of there and takes her to Kaibas mansion.  
  
They see Mai on the way there she was already a Zombie, Yugi turns and runs dragging Serenity behind him.  
  
they get to kaiba's mansion to notice all its doors where all nailed shut.  
  
They look up to kaiba standing on the roof with a shotgun, they get closer and see mokuba laying on the ground without out his head laying dead on the front lawn. Mukoba head lay in pieces a couple meters from the front porch of the huge mansion.  
  
Yugi says "I think we should go somewhere else to hide"  
  
But suddenly yugi attention is back on Kaiba who is being pulled off the roof by a Zombie that looked like Tea?  
  
Yugi runs still dragging Serenity behind him, they runs all the why to the corner and stop Yugi thinks where do I go now everyone of my friends are dead?  
  
Yugi starts to think lets go to.  
  
But Serenity interrupts yugi's line of thought by taping him on the shoulder panicking.  
  
Yugi turns around to see Weevil, he was advancing on them saying Brains?  
  
Weevil was baring his green teeth and drooling. Yugi and Serenity take off before Weevil could get any closer.  
  
Yami thinks where ever we go I hope there no Zombies! Serenity and Yugi ended up at a hotel which they pay for a room for the night,  
  
yugi says "Serenity you get the bed ill keep watch for the night"  
  
Serenity Replys "Ill take a shower im covered in blood you wait in the bed room".  
  
An hour goes by and Serenity comes out of the shower covered in a towel.  
  
then Serenity screams as she catches sight of Joey coming though the window followed by Tristan and Mai, Serenity runs to the door and opens it to see more zombies,  
  
She closes the door and locks it.  
  
Joey baring his gross teeth comes towards Yugi.  
  
Yugi grabs the nearest object and brings it to bare to defend himself which happened to be Serenity's bra.  
  
But before Joey could get any closer his head Explodes in a rain of gore.  
  
They both turned and noticed standing across the room is Kaiba holding a shotgun.  
  
tristan leaps at kaiba, Kaiba levels the gun blasting tristan's head off,  
  
Mai stands theres and says "give me your brain!"  
  
Kaiba says in a mocking tone "Come get Some she bitch!"  
  
Mai leaps at kaiba only to get her head blown off too.  
  
Kaiba turns to see the zombies have broken down the front door  
  
Kaiba says "oh son of a bitch!!  
  
Another rain of blood splatter Kaiba in the face blood soaked as he blasts another Zombie.  
  
Kaiba levels his gun again after reloading and starts taking out zombies untill theres a pile of corpses covering the floor. Then he stops blows on the end of the gun and says "no one messes with kaiba corp"  
  
Kaiba holsters his shotgun as Grandpa enters through the window which Kaiba came in and starts to sneak up behind Kaiba and then runs at Kaiba baring his blood covered gross zombie teeth,  
  
Kaiba hit Grampa in the head and cuts it off with a chainsaw.  
  
Which saved his life when encountered Zombie Tea who pulled him off the roof of his mansion.  
  
kaiba yells "madly theses things got my brother but there not gonna get me die you Zombie basturds."  
  
after kaiba killed all the Zombies Yugi thanked him for saving there lives  
  
Kaiba awakes from his dream sweating relaxes and says "it was only a dream"  
  
Kaiba hears noises from the next room the door opens and serenity enters the room.  
  
What are you doing here said Kaiba shaking off the bad dream. Serenity says "I'm not Serenity" unzipping her clothes and her skin goes with it.  
  
Kaiba says Pegasus? Pegasus was standing there wearing a trenchcoat.  
  
Pegasus says "Welcome to Toon world!"  
  
Pegasus Opens the trench coat.  
  
Kaiba wakes up screaming then a moment later relaxes since it was only a dream  
  
kaiba gets up and goes to the kitchen to see Mokuba making bacon, Mokuba ask kaiba to get him some milk.  
  
kaiba goes over to the fridge opens it seeing something that looks like a brain?  
  
Kaiba panic's then realizes it's a head of lettuce relaxes again and gets the milk goes over and hands it to Mokuba and sits at the table enjoys his breakfast.  
  
The end Got brains? 


End file.
